Cassardis
The Village Cassardis is the hometown of the Arisen, and the town the Arisen's journey begins from. Cassardis was once autonomous, but became a vassal of Gran Soren during Chief Adaro's leadership in exchange for greater protection.Adaro's Tale - Dragon's Dogma characters, via www.dragonsdogma.com, Capcom , 2 Barn, 3 Benita's, 4 Chief's house, 5 Fisherman's House, 6 Heraldo's Grocery, 7 Inez's Alehouse, 8 Iola's House, 9 Pablos' Inn, 10 Riftstone, 11 Starfall Bay, 12 Village Chapel, 13 Pier, 14 Well to Dripstone Cave, 15 Arisen's house ]] Cassardis is a small fishing village in the southeast of Gransys and the homeplace of the Arisen. The village consists of more than a dozen dwellings on the hillside around a sheltered bay. The entire village is surrounded by a protective wall, with a gate leading to Seabreeze Trail guarded by a Watchtower. The gate leads to the nearest thing the village has to a village square. Here, a well is found that leads down to Dripstone Cave, the Barn, and the village store at Aestella's and Benita's House. Pablos' Inn also faces the 'square'. There is also a Riftstone here. From the square, a path leads north to Chief Adaro's House, and south ultimately to the Village Chapel. The path to the chief's house passes the Arisen's house and two other dwellings - one a Fisherman's House, the other, ruined. An arched gatehouse straddles the path to the chief's house. In the cliffs below the chief's house is a small cave, containing a single gravestone. The path to the chapel passes through the main part of the village, splitting into two on the way uphill. From the square the buildings are: on the right - Benita's House, Heraldo's Grocery, a Fisherman's House on the right; and on the left Aestella's, Iola's House, a dwelling ruined by the Dragon, and lastly, two more Fisherman's Houses. In the area between the two paths leading uphill to the chapel are two further Fisherman's Houses, dwellings of Merin and Valmiro. The side route leads past an entrance alley to Inez's Alehouse and to the steps up to the chapel, with a second smaller well at the base of the steps. The Village Chapel is outside the village's walls, now ruined in this part, and has several graves in its grounds. The village faces the open ocean, with a sandy beach leading down to the sea. The Village Pier juts out into the sea and is the starting place for the quests of Dark Arisen. To the east, Starfall Bay can be reached by a rock tunnel - in New Game Plus, a special Riftstone will appear here, giving access to the Chamber of Lament and the Ur-Dragon. Much of the roof tops of the village are traversable, accessed by climbing and jumping. Cassardite may be found in the chimneys of Cassardis and can be gathered from a tombstone in the small cave below Chief Adaro's House as well. Several places in Cassardis are inaccessible: The gatehouse on the path to the chief's house, the rooms above Valmiro's dwellings, a large hall like building adjacent to the Village Chapel, and several structures along the village walls. Daily routines Villagers mill about Cassardis on their business during the day - at night (signaled by striking of the church bell) many will return to their homes. After dark, doors are locked, shops close, and most dwellings may not be entered. Exceptions are the Inn and Alehouse. In Dark Arisen, Olra appears on the Village Pier after completion of the quest A Rude Awakening and upon exiting The Encampment. She can be found at night and will ferry the Arisen to and also back from Bitterblack Isle. Loot Chests Other A wide variety of useful materials can be found in gathering spots, crates, boxes: * The sea yields fish, and the local flora includes Sweet Pollen, Gransys Herb, and Greenwarish. Fauna include two kept Ox and seabirds. * Breakble objects around the town may drop Interventive, Harspud Juice, Pickled Mushrooms, Eyedropper, Throat Drops, Warlock's Draught, Cleric's Draught, Dose of Courage, Spicy Mushroom Tea, Placative Brew, Liberating Brew, coin and more common items. * The town's active well may yield a bit of coin or Angel's Periapt * Gather spots at Iola's Shop may yield Hemp or Wool Cloth. Also the one by the closet may yield Giant Coin Pouch. * Book pile at the small side room in the Village Chapel may yield Goblin Strategies. Another one, at the Fisherman's House opposite Iola's shop, may yield Wolf Strategy Vol. 1. *Gather spots at boats by the pier: common items including coin, Dragon's Spit, Throwblast, or Harspud Juice * Gather spot at the watch tower by the gate: Dragon's Spit * Third gravestone at the cemetery by the Village Chapel: Throwblast, Dragon's Spit and other common items. * Wooden lids by two boats on the beach may yield: Spicy Mushroom Tea, Berry * Also, Wood Bundles can be found in various households - at night these contain gold or jewels. In Dragon's Dogma the useful Airtight Flasks can be bought here, in Dark Arisen one can be found outside Iola's Shop and another on the beach. Pawn Travel Knowledge *Upstairs area of Pablos' Inn (may require sleeping at the Inn) *Travelling to the entrance of Starfall Bay * Adaro's home, specifically Quina's bedroom to the left. "Quina's room bears such a pleasant scent," is the trigger line. * The burned home next to Iola's. Also, entering the room on the right side of it (when facing the beach and stepping outside) triggers a talking point. * A pawn may need to visit these spots on a rental to trigger some of this knowledge; this has been known to happen. Pawn Chatter : "The life of a salesman surely has its own trials." : "Dried fish are a local staple." : "Do you suppose this dried fish keeps long?" : "Seems these rooms are frequented by peddlers and the like." : "Are your travel prepartions complete?" : "Why not avail yourself of the inn to rest awhile, Arisen?" : "So many beds..." : "The sea appears calm, at least." : "Many boats, just as you'd expect for a fishing vilage." : "Remeber to both buy and sell items regularly." : "It seems this place deals in arms and general supplies. " : "Appears this grocer is responsible for much of the village's provisions." : "A lovely chapel, served by a dedicated priest, from what they say." : "Seems they trade in textiles, though I'm not certain they're open..." : "Such vivid colors..." : Characters *Chief Adaro's House ** occupants are Chief Adaro and Quina ** later the displaced persons Tomlin and Ansell may stay here. *Shopowners and Innkeeps **Aestella's : Aestella, Marthena acts as assistant part-time **Benita's House : Benita **Heraldo's Grocery : Heraldo **Inez's Alehouse : Inez - Arnot, Chaves and Rorric practically live here **Iola's House : Iola **Pablos' Inn : Pablos *Fisherfolk (see also Fisherman's House) **Merin lives with Mayra and Lewes **Ramon, his wife Janielle **Sentena, his wife Ema **Elvar, his wife Alethea, their child Alita **Alejo and Valmiro share a house **Estevon **Chas, fisherman and lookout, oft found in the Watchtower *Clergy in the Village Chapel **Auster, Clemente *Guards **Poll, Grecio, Rojay *Shipwrights : Barten, Elonzo, Fredro, Jaquan *Others **Lazoro **Lesia *Visitors **Travelling salespeople: Madeleine and Reynard **Pike, runaway bandit **Alonso Quests The main questline starts in Cassardis with Harbinger of Destruction and continues with Newly Arisen and Upon a Pawn. Side Quests *Quina's questline starts in Cassardis with Lost and Found. *Resolve the local aftereffects of the Dragon's attack: Floral Delivery, Grim Tidings, Lost Faith *Crimes: An Uninvited Guest *Trouble with the well: Deep Trouble, Deeper Trouble *Helping Valmiro: Dying of Curiosity, Farewell, Valmiro The quest An Innocent Man starts here, as does Madeleine's questline with the escort quest Guard Duty. Several creature elimination quests are also available from the Inn's board. Escort Quests Most Cassardians have escort quests. These are available from the Notice Board in Pablos' Inn. Additionally the following people also start their escort quests at the board in Cassardis: Alon, Fournival, Sofiah, and Symone. Despite ending up in Cassardis Tomlin and Ansell have escort quests starting in Gran Soren. Gallery > Cassardis 1.png Pier Pre-Dragon.png|Cassardis pier before Dragon's attack. Dragon's Dogma_ Dark Arisen Screenshot_109.jpg See also *Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Links Category:Locations Category:Cassardis